darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
The Tourist Trap/Quick guide
Walkthrough Getting started *Begin the quest by talking to Irena (south of Shantay Pass). *From the Shantay Pass, go south until you find some footprints and follow them until you reach some Mercenaries guarding the gate to the Desert Mining Camp. *Speak to one of the mercenaries and offer them five gold coins. *Search the gate and use the "watch" option on the Mercenary Captain, then talk to him. *Compliment him and agree to do him favours, when he asks you to kill Al Zaba Bhasim say that you do not think you can do that, and then insult him. *This will start a fight and you must kill him and take his key. Note: Make sure to unequip any wielded weapons and armour and '''keep them unequipped.' Entering the mine '''Warning:' Once you have entered do not equip any weapons or armour, or you will be caught and thrown in jail. *Once inside, enter the white building and search the table. *Go east to the mine door entrance, talk to one of the male slaves near the door. Chat options (1-2-1-1-1-1-1) *While wearing the slave robes, go through the mine door entrance. *Upon entering head north and follow the cave around until you come to a guarded cave entrance. *Attempt to walk through the mine cave. A guard will stop you. Turn around and talk to him. Select these options: #''"I'd like to mine in a different area."'' #''"Yes sir, you're quite right sir."'' #''"Yes sir, we understand each other perfectly."'' *Go to the Bedabin Camp to the west and talk to Al Shabim. *Agree to get his plans and he will give you a key. The plans *Go back to Desert Mining Camp, and climb the ladder in the white building. *Search the southern bookcase on the western wall. *Talk to Captain Siad and ask him if you can chat with him, then mention the sailing book. *When he is distracted, open the chest to get the plans. *Go back to the Bedabin Camp and show Al Shabim the plans. *Enter the tent to the north and use your bronze bars with the anvil to create some prototype dart tips. *Then add the feathers to make a prototype dart. *Take this back to Al Shabim. Finding Ana *Before re-entering the mining camp, take off any weapons and armour and put on the slave robes. *Head back down into the mine and give the pineapple to the guard. *Walk further down into the mine until you find yourself in front of a mine cart. *There are many barrels around there, some are full, others are empty. "Search" an empty one to take it. *Then right-click on the cart and use the "Search" option to ride it to the other side. (You might hit your knee with the cart in attempting to get in. This will cost some life points.) *Once there, go down the north-western passageway containing a large number of slaves at the end and you will find Ana. Warning: There are several talk options with Ana that will annoy the guards. The guard will let you out if you mine 15 rocks for him. There is a bronze pickaxe in this area. *Talk to Ana and ask her if she knows a way to escape out of the mine. *Ask her how they transport the rocks. *Use the barrel in your inventory on Ana, to get Ana in a barrel, and head back to the mine cart. Rescuing Ana *Use Ana on the mine cart, then ride it yourself. *Search the barrels around the cart and retrieve the one that has Ana in it. Warning: Don't walk straight out of that area of the mine holding Ana in your barrel. *Walk to the winch bucket, put the barrel on it. *Say yes when questioned by the guard and make sure to compliment the guard in some way to avoid being caught. *Head back to the surface again and go to the winch bucket. *Operate it and then search the barrels adjacent to it. *Search the wooden cart at the center of the desert mining camp, then use Ana on the cart. *Tell the Mine cart driver the following phrases: #''"Nice cart."'' #''"One wagon wheel says to the other, 'I'll see you around'."'' #''"One good turn deserves another"'' #''"Fired... no, shot perhaps!"'' #''"In for a penny in for a pound."'' #''"Well, you see, it's like this..."'' #''"Prison riot in ten minutes, get your cart out of here!"'' #''"You can't leave me here, I'll get killed!"'' *Search the cart and select the "Yes" option. *Head back to Irena and she will tell you Ana made it home safely. *Congratulations, quest complete! Category:The Tourist Trap